


Under the blanket with you

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo decided to celebrate and welcome New Year together.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 65





	Under the blanket with you

It was a cold night, everyone on their dorm came back to their families, even their foreign members Jun, Minghao and Joshua got the opportunity to fly back to their home to celebrate New Year with their loved ones, except Mingyu and Wonwoo.

Reason? Both of them celebrated Christmas with their loved ones already and both of them decided to welcome and celebrate new year together as a couple this year.

Not everyone knows about their relationship. So far, only the members, the company and their family knows about them and that's more than enough for them.

Mingyu is the one responsible to cook food enough for both of them. A simple celebration to welcome new year. 

When Mingyu is done cooking and preparing food, he went to look for Wonwoo and found the latter on his bed, curled up on a thick cozy blanket.

"Hyung, wake up, food is ready." Mingyu softly said to the older. Wonwoo nodded in response but instead of getting out of the bed, he continue sleeping.

This is not new to Mingyu. It happens all the time. But instead of getting sulky, he grabbed the opportunity to go underneath the blanket with Wonwoo.

As they are already both under on one comfy blanket, Mingyu stared at Wonwoo's sleeping face and smiled softly. Mingyu scoot closer to whisper on Wonwoo's ear. "Wonwoo hyung, if you don't wake up, I'll eat all the foods I prepared."

Wonwoo clicked his tongue when Mingyu tried to wake him up, indication that he's already irritated.

Now Mingyu is sulking. His lips are pouting, he took a deep sigh as he looked at Wonwoo who's still sleeping under the blanket. 

"You agreed with me that we will welcome and celebrate new year together." Mingyu kept pouting as he whined.

Mingyu is about to move out of the blanket when Wonwoo suddenly pulled him back inside the blanket with him. 

"Wha—"

Mingyu startled on the sudden force as he was pulled back inside the blanket. Inside the warm and cozy blanket, Wonwoo is hugging him. Wonwoo's hand softly cards his hair.

Mingyu didn't say anything. Instead, he replies back by hugging Wonwoo and nuzzling his face under Wonwoo's warm neck.

"Cold." Wonwoo complained as he felt Mingyu's cold face touched his neck. Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's neck to compensate for the coldness that Wonwoo felt from him.

"You don't want to eat?” Mingyu mumbled under Wonwoo's neck.

"I want.” Wonwoo replied. 

"Let's eat then” Mingyu squirming under the blanket preparing to move out from the blanket but Wonwoo didn't allow him to. 

Wonwoo hugged him tightly and kissed Mingyu on his lips then entwined their hands together.

Mingyu's hands are cold but as Wonwoo's hands covered Mingyu's eventually, the taller's cold hands became warm, just like Wonwoo's.

"Let's stay like this. I want to stay like this with you." Wonwoo snuggled to Mingyu's head.

Mingyu doesn't put much of a fight, he just let the time goes by sharing a warmth with his lover Wonwoo as they both ended up welcoming the New Year under on a warm and cozy blanket together.


End file.
